Niger Ovis: Black Sheep
by Dark Lord Fox
Summary: AU Harry Potter was raised by the Potter's house elves while Jason Potter, his twin, was raised by Lily and James. Why? Because Dumbledore said Jason was the boy-who-lived. Dumbledore can't be wrong, right? Twin Fic. Mostly in 7th Year No Pairings
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Most of these things don't belong to me, unless I'm J.K. Rowling and no one told me. In which case, some one owes me a lot of money.

**Niger Ovis ****(Black Sheep)**

**Prologue**

The Potters retuned with Dumbledore to the remains of their cottage after celebrating Halloween with some friends. Peter, a close family friend, had been left to care for the boys, as he was not a fan of parties. There was no sign of Peter as they took two small boys from the smoldering wreck that, up until that Halloween night, had been their home.

Dumbledore inspected the two boys, looking at the magic aura surrounding them. He noticed that the magic came off in strong waves from the bundle named Jason while Harry's aura was almost non-existent. With this knowledge, he deduced, without a hint of a doubt, that Jason was the boy-who-lived. The jagged 'S' scar on his forehead only added to this theories credibility. _He will mark him as his equal_. The line from the prophecy, and wasn't the 'S' a symbol for a snake, a symbol for Voldemort? The lighting bolt scar on Harry's forehead was probably a backlash from the powerful magic released by his twin that had wounded Voldemort. Dumbledore talked to the Potters for a moment and the three figures disappeared with their bundles.

Later that night, Dumbledore would explain the situation to the Potters while seated in the sitting room of the Potter Mansion. James Potter would need a large glass of brandy when told that one of his sons had defeated Voldemort and would now be a target. Lily would faint and would need to be carried to bed. They would soon separate the boys, for Jason's own good of course. Jason would be showered with lover and affection while Harry would not.

It is very interesting how Dumbledore gauged who the boy-who-lived. If he had look more closely at the auras, he would have noticed two distinct things. The first being that Harry's showed signs of magical exhaustion, which usually appeared after a powerful spell was performed. His aura was not weak, just drained. The second thing he would have noticed is that the magic Jason was radiating was not his own, but rather the result of being at a place where a powerful spell was performed. If he had inspected the bodies of the two boys more carefully, he would have noticed two more rather significant things. These being that Harry's scar was the result of a magical spell while Jason's was not. It is a pity Dumbledore missed these facts, as it would prove very harmful to his plans in the future.


	2. Chapter 1: Harry's First Day of Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Most of these things don't belong to me, unless I'm J.K. Rowling and no one told me. In which case, some one owes me a lot of money.

**Chapter 1: Harry's First Day of Hogwarts**

Harry Potter awoke to the high pitched shrieks of a house elf. Groggily, he tried to raise his head. It was the same way Harry had woke for as long as he could remember. He would wake up and help the house elves with cooking breakfast while talking to them. It was amazing the amount of stuff the elves knew. After cooking, he would help them with other chores around the mansion and grounds. Alter, when he had free time, he would go into the library and read. It was the only lifestyle he had known himself, though he sometimes watched with longing as his family laughed and played together. It felt odd calling them his family. They barely spoke to him. The elves felt much more like his family, as he spent a great deal more time with them. The only occasions Harry could remember being with his family was when they took him to get his school things from Diagon Alley and the occasional holiday. Even then they had barely acknowledged him and when they did, it was often in short, angry voices. He had no idea what he had done to deserve him spite. So he dedicated his life to helping the elves and reading. He'd read a lot of the Potter library, not an easy feat considering its size. He couldn't wait to practice spells now that he had a wand, but he couldn't until he was at… Hog-warts. Hogwarts!!! He was leaving today. It was then that his sleepy brain realized that Wonky, one of the elves, was speaking to him.

"Harry must get up or he will miss the train to school. Harry must go to school or he will never get a job and will be stuck here forever. Harry must wake up."

It was never Master Harry as the elves would address anyone other human, but it made Harry feel more accepted, so he didn't mind, even if it meant the elves didn't have to obey him.

Harry woke up with that and while he pulled on clothes, all clothes his brother had grown tired of, he replied.

"Wonky, don't you think you're overreacting? Just because I wake up late doesn't mean I'll never get a job."

"Harry must get ready. Wonky's Masters are leaving by portkey in ten minutes. Wonky doesn't want Harry to leave any of his things behind."

Harry looked around at his meager belongings: a trunk full of secondhand things, a wand the Potters had grudgingly bought, and a cage with an owl in it that Jason had claimed tried to attack him. Harry knew that the truth, Jason had forgotten to feed the owl one too many times and the owl had nipped him. Harry had playfully named the owl _Killer_, despite the fact she was quite sweet.

"Trust me Wonky, I don't have enough stuff to forget."

"Is Harry all packed?"

"Since a week ago."

"Is Harry ready to go to wizard school?"

"Have been for a while now."

"Will Harry miss us house elves?"

Harry grinned. "You know it."

All the house elves walked over to the corner of the kitchen where his bed lay. A chorus of, "Goodbye Harry" and "Learn how to cook with magic" followed his as he walked from the kitchen, carrying all his worldly possessions. He walked into the dining room where his "family" was sitting. James (Harry couldn't think of him as father) was reading the newspaper.

"Look son, you're in here." He read the article aloud. "Today the students return to Hogwarts for another year of learning while others start their first year. Among the new first years is the boy-who-lived, Jason Potter. The staff of _The Daily Prophet_ hopes Jason Potter a good year and wishes him many happy times at Britain's most prestigious wizarding school." He checked his watch. "Well, if we want to make it, we'll have to leave in a few minutes. Do you have all your stuff Jason?"

A lump of lard answered, "I thought the house elves were supposed to pack for me."

Lily (Harry didn't refer to her as Mother for similar reasons) shrieked, "You mean you haven't packed at all?! Oh good lord!!" She ran up the stairs, right past Harry with out any acknowledgements of his presence, though he hadn't expected any.

James continued read the newspaper and sip his tea while Jason wolfed down his second breakfast. Harry sat on his trunk, feeling insignificant. A few minutes later, Lily came down the stairs, a trunk and an owl cage levitated in front of her. "I packed everything I think you'll need. Thank goodness for magic. If I forgot anything, we'll send it you by owl."

"Did you pack my broomstick?"

"You know brooms are forbidden for first years."

"But I really want to bring it and you promised and Dumbledore won't mind and I really want it. Please?" A small theatrical sniff from the lard was all it took for Lily to cave.

"Oh, alright. But just remember to follow the rules."

James butted in at this point. "Just remember that rules can be bent." He gave a little wink, and then looked at his watch. "We should go now if we want to catch the Hogwarts Express." He produced a length of rope from his pocket. "Everyone grab hold. Moony and Padfoot will meet us at the station."

James looked a bit surprised when Harry lugged his trunk and Killer's cage over to them. When he grabbed the rope, James said "Are you going to Hogwarts then?"

Harry kept his face expressionless. "Yes."

James still seemed surprised. "Oh, er ok. On the count of three then. One, two, three!!!"

The portkey deposited the Potters onto Platform 9¾. Harry, as it was his first time travelling this way, fell back onto his trunk. Jason pointed and laughed as Harry struggled to get back up. He ignored the laughter and pointing and focused on getting as far away as possible from those people. They weren't his family. They were just people who lived in the same house as him and shared a surname.

With difficulty, Harry managed to haul his trunk and Killer's cage into a compartment on the scarlet steam engine. He sighed, opened a book, and read. The train picked up speed and began to move.

At least three times people had come into his compartment and asked if he was Jason Potter. With patients, he told them he was Harry Potter. They looked at him with blank faces and asked if he knew where Jason Potter was. Harry responded he had no idea so they left the compartment. This pattern repeated itself until a blond haired boy walked in flanked by two gorilla impersonators.

"So this is the famous Jason Potter," The boy had a sneer on his face. "Dumbledore's golden boy."

"No," said Harry warily. "I'm Harry Potter, his brother."

The boy's sneer increased. "I wasn't aware Potter had a brother."

"You and the rest of the world."

The boy's eyes widened in disbelief. Harry assumed he was another pampered clone those pureblood families kept pumping out. "Well tell your brother to watch out 'cause the name Malfoy still commands respect around here."

Harry's patience had worn thin. He closed his book with a snap. "Tell him yourself. Now leave." Harry's eyes narrowed. Malfoy must have been taken aback, because he did leave after issuing a final threat. Hopefully, not everyone in Hogwarts was like that. With a groan, Harry laid back and went to sleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The stern witch continued to call out names and the students who possessed those names would put on the hat to be sorted. Eventually the women called "Potter, Harry" and whispering filled the hall. "Wait, isn't his name Jason Potter?" "I thought the boy-who-live would be taller." "Does the boy-who-lived have a brother?"

The whispers stopped when the hat was dropped over most of Harry's face. A voice started talking not so much in his ear, more in his head.

"Well well, a very interesting mind. It's not everyday you see a mind like this. Plenty of knowledge, so Ravenclaw is an option. A good deal of bravery, so Gryffindor is also an option. Not too much loyalty, but that's to be expected due to your life. And an almost overwhelming need to prove yourself. This ambition is why I'm going to place you in… SLYTHERIN!!" The last word was shouted. Harry sat in numb shock for a second. If he was in Slytherin, there was no way his parents would love him.

Harry took off the hat and placed it on the stool. The retched thing looked so innocent just sitting there. It was then that he noticed how quiet the great hall was. He walked, as quickly as he dared to the table coated in green and silver. The other occupants just looked at him until Malfoy leaned over to Crabbe and said in a carrying whisper, "I guess he's the evil twin."

Crabbe's brutish laughter was interrupted by the deputy headmistress calling out "Potter, Jason." The hall once again filled with whispers. Jason half waddled half strutted up to the sorting hat. It was placed on his head and the hall waited with baited breath. Harry even looked up to the teachers table to see Dumbledore leaning foreword in his seat. After a minute or two, the hat called out, "Griffindor" and the hall exploded with applause. Cheering and whooping were also heard from the red and gold table.

After the sorting had ended, Dumbledore stood up, his twinkling eyes sweeping the hall. He gazed at Jason like a proud grandfather, and then the feast started. Harry's first year had started.


	3. Chapter 2: Harry’s End of Year

Disclaimer: Most of these things don't belong to me, unless I'm J.K. Rowling and no one told me. In which case, some one owes me a lot of money.

**Chapter 2: Harry's End of Year**

Harry lay in a hospital bed, looking on with jealousy at the people surrounding his brother's bed. Sirius's loud voice was carried to Harry's ears.

"I can't believe you went after the stone and beat you-know-who. Way to be a Gryffindor."

The jealousy in Harry flared. Didn't they know he went after the stone too? Wasn't it he who fought Quirrell while Jason whimpered in the corner after a single cutting curse pierced his shoulder? Why did they fawn over Jason and not even recognize his achievements? What did he do to make them hate him? Feeling about as low as he had in his short life, Harry stared up at the ceiling and tried not to hear what he could not have.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry stayed in his dorm during the feast, already having asked the house elves for food. He hated going to the feasts, in fact hated going to any student event. It reminded him of how lonely he was.

He didn't blame the other students for avoiding him. The Slytherins avoided him because he was a Potter, a very Gryffindor family, and because Draco threatened anyone who tried befriended him. The rest of the students avoided him because he was a Slytherin, and therefore a dark wizard, and because Jason hurt anyone who tried. Why was Jason cruel to him? Maybe because he had always seen Harry as a servant and didn't like seeing him as a fellow student. Or maybe it was just because he was an easy target. That's right; the golden boy of Gryffindor was nothing but a glorified bully, at least in Harry's opinion. He strutted around the school, bullying anyone smaller or less well off then himself. Ron Weasley, his right hand man, seemed to exist for the single purpose to tell Jason how great he was and leech off his glory. Whenever and older student tried to stop them, Jason would just run up to Dumbledore's office and that student would be severely punished.

Dumbledore, the senile fool. He had ordered the other teachers to ignore complaints about Jason. How had Harry found this out? He had told his Head of House Snape after Jason and Ron had cornered him in a hallway. Snape had sneered, informed Harry not to complain about Jason, and had given him a week of detentions. Why did Snape hate Harry? Why was Jason given special attention? Harry didn't know, but Dumbledore was not the shining champion of light that the world has held him up to be. He was a cruel old man who cared more for his golden boy then he did for his students. It made Harry sick.

Harry sat on his bed, waiting for the train to take him home for the first time. He wondered how Lily and James would take the fact he was a Syltherin. He didn't really want to go home, but where could he go? He sat on the bed, wishing things could be different.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The scarlet steam engine rolled into the station and stopped. Harry gathered his belongings and headed out. Maybe Lily and James would just ignore him. That would be ok. The crowd threw him from side to side. He actually fell over at one point and was trampled.

Bruised and battered, he eventually found the Potters standing with his "uncles" Moony and Padfoot. He couldn't remember a single time they had spoken to him. They all had their hands on a wizards hat and James was counting out loud, "One, two…" Harry grabbed a piece of hat and held as tightly as he could to his trunk and _Killer_'s cage. When James called "three", he felt the familiar pull and landed next to Moony on the living room rug. He stood up before and one else and glared at James.

"You were going to leave me." Harry's tone was accusatory, but James just glared at him, unmasked hatred upon his face.

He then suddenly stopped glaring, and acted like Harry wasn't even there. The rest of the group ignored Harry too, except for Jason who shot him a smirk. Harry, saddened by the encounter, dragged his belongings to the kitchen. The house elves in there stopped, looked at him for a moment, and then continued working. This was baffling. Weren't the house elves his family? Shouldn't they at least acknowledge his existence? Harry grabbed a passing house elf.

"What's going on?"

The house elf looked at him fearfully and then looked at the floor. "Masters told elves not to talk to Harry because Harry is a bad wizard. Master told elves to not even notice Harry at all. Please let Dinky go. She must prepare food for the feast welcoming young master back."

Harry released the house elf and stood there in shock. Not a great to start a summer. Maybe he would move his bed to the library.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: It's a pretty short chapter, but eh. The next one is Harry's 17th birthday. Hope he has fun, but don't count on it. I'm going on a short vacation, but when I come back I'll write a new chapter and finish my one-shot, _A Nice Chat Headmaster. _That you for the reviews.


	4. Chapter 3: Happy Birthday Harry

Disclaimer: Most of these things don't belong to me, unless I'm J.K. Rowling and no one told me. In which case, some one owes me a lot of money.

**Chapter 3: Happy Birthday Harry**

Harry Potter woke up in his corner of the Potter library. Disoriented, he tried to discover what had woken him. The answer came when a squeal of joy echoed through the room.

Sounds of laughter and happiness came echoed up to Harry from the downstairs. How could have he forgotten. Today was Jason Potter's seventeenth birthday. It was, of course, Harry's birthday as well, but who cared, or even knew? Because Jason was becoming an adult, the celebrations would surely be the best yet. Another celebration Harry was not allowed to take part in. He remembered his twelfth birthday.

"_I don't want you ruining my son's birthday." James had growled at him._

"_It's my birthday too," came Harry's sulky reply. "I'm your son too."_

_James face had turned redder and then turned pale.* "You're no son of mine."_

Harry, now seventeen, was aware he would do magic. To prove this point, he wandlessly summoned his glasses to him. He was about to put them on when he stopped. Why did he need his glasses? He could just do that eye correction charm he used during school. It only lasted a day, so he used his glasses during the summer. Feeling slightly better, he pulled on Jason's old clothes and headed downstairs.

Like the rest of Jason's birthdays, there was a huge mound of presents. Harry had no doubt that Jason would not even use half the stuff he was given and would lose another third.

James, Lily, Black, and Lupin were all gathered around Jason. They were watching Jason open his presents, James and Black putting in an immature comment every so often while Lupin would laugh and Lily would hit James. It was a perfect picture of a perfect family. Harry learned long ago he was no part of it.

They all looked up for a moment at Harry before returning to their previous activities. Harry didn't know which was worse: James and Black's looks of disgust, Lupin's look of pity, Jason's mocking sneer, or Lily's look of confusion. He severely doubted Lily knew who he was.

Harry walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. If they didn't want him there, why should he burden them?

The house elves in the kitchen ignored them as they had been ordered to do. Harry didn't blame them. They were just doing what they told to do. He wouldn't resent the servants when it was the master's fault. He walked over to a table where the leftovers from Jason's birthday breakfast were left. Scrounging around, he made himself a meal of bacon and eggs.

After finishing breakfast, he did not go back to the living room, where by now more guests would have arrived. Jason's friends, Ron and Dean, would have arrived. Harry didn't partially like Ron and Dean. Ron just latched onto Jason trying to get a bit of his fame while Dean liked to be with Dumbledore's golden boy to get him out of trouble. Both boys used Jason for their own means, and the funniest part was Jason didn't realize it. He just wanted someone to tell him how great he was.

Both their families would also be there even though things were a little shaky between Jason and the Weasleys. Jason had recently broken up with the youngest of the brood, Ginny. He claimed it was because she was cheating on him, but it was quite the opposite. He had decided that serious dating was not as much fun as hooking up with random girls using his fame. Jason might as well just have a sign on him proclaiming "I'm the boy-who-lived, do me."

Harry went into the study and lit the fireplace. He was hoping to get an apparition license now that he was seventeen. He took a pinch of floo powder, threw it into the fire, walked in, and shouted, "Ministry of Magic, Atrium,"

It took him the majority of the day to get the trace taken off his wand and to get his apparition license. The test had not been hard at all, but Harry had no idea how draining bureaucrats could be. He must have signed and initialed at least five dozen different documents, in duplicates of course.

He went downstairs to the dining room and discovered that everyone was eating dinner. He conjured a chair, as there was not enough, and sat down closest to the door. He ended up sitting next to his Headmaster. Dumbledore looks down his long crooked nose at Harry, his twinkle absent from his eyes.

"Hello… Mr. Potter. I hope you enjoyed your brother's birthday celebration." It was small talk, but it showed Harry that Dumbledore clearly had no clue what his name was and sure enough, he felt a probe on his Occumency shields.

He had started learning Occumency in third year to help lower the affect of the Dementors on his mind. Since the Occumency also stopped his visions of Voldemort, he only increased his practice. To his knowledge, his brother never had visions of Voldemort and has a better reaction to the Dementors. Jason had tried to learn Occumency in fifth year, but after having trouble with it, Dumbledore claimed it wasn't really important anyway. Jason's mind was an open book, though most of the pages are probably blank, Harry thought.

Harry dropped his shields and projected blandness. To Dumbledore, it would look like he was stupid and nothing more. Keeping that in mind, Harry said, "Yes Professor, I'm having a wonderful time at my twin's party."

What he really wanted to say was, "You old goat. It's my birthday too. And I'm not having a bloody good time." Fortunately for both of them, being in Slytherin had taught Harry to choose his battles. This was one he could not win, yet.

"It was quite fun. I haven't ridden a broom in ages." With that, Dumbledore turned to Professor McGonagall and probably forgot about Harry.

Dumbledore may have came off as eccentric, or even crazy, but Harry knew better. Dumbledore was a manipulative old coot who hid behind one of two masks: caring Grandfather, or harmless old man. Harry didn't hold a very high opinion of the supposedly champion of light. Jason was supposed to be a champion of light too, and look how he acts.

Harry spent the rest of the night in silence, wondering what he was going to do after he finished school. His brother had a dream of becoming an auror after graduation like James. It was the perfect position for the boy-who-lived. Who else would the public want going around catching dark wizards?

Harry was not so stupid. He saw the corruption of the ministry and didn't want those politicians in charge of his paycheck. He wouldn't get a job at the ministry, that's for sure, but where would he go?

Harry's silent musings were interrupted when the lights dimmed and Lily walked out of the kitchen, holding a snitch-shaped cake. A rousing chorus of "Happy Birthday" was sung in high spirits. Jason sat, a smug look stuck on his face. What did he have to be smug about? Congratulations, you sit on your ass and everything is handed to you. Honestly.

With everyone's eyes on Jason, Harry left the room.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry woke up early the next morning. What woke him up was evident enough. James was shaking him by the shoulders. His face was within Harry's comfort zone and his breath smelled of stale alcohol.

"Get out." came the hoarse demand from James.

"What?" Harry was still half asleep. He had no idea what the man was talking about.

"You're seventeen now. I can kick you out of my house. I didn't want to ruin Jason's birthday so I waited until today. Pack your things and get out."

Fifteen minutes found Harry standing in the dark, with all his worldly possessions outside the Potter Mansion's ward, numb shock coursing through his veins.

He knew James never loved or even liked him; in fact, James seemed to hate him even more after Harry was sorted into Slytherin. He had never imagined that James would kick him out. He had always envisioned himself leaving on his own terms. Hopelessness, not a new feeling for Harry, set in.

Taking deep breaths, he controlled his emotions and then proceeded to shut them off. He turned into the emotionless shell that had gotten him through the toughest parts of his life. He wandlessly shrunk his trunk and stuck it in his pocket. Then with a faint pop, he stood in the Leaky Cauldron. He set a brisk pace as he walk into Diagon Alley. If he was free now, that would mean he needed money. To get money, he needed to go to Gringotts. He walked briskly to the only teller open at this time of night.

Though Harry personally felt that History of Magic was a useless course, at least taught by Binns, he did pick up a few things on how to speak to Goblins.

He looked the Goblin straight in the eye and said, "I wish to speak to some about starting a bank account."

The Goblin scrutinized him closely before barking out, "Hickpick, bring this client to Snarkwood."

The Goblin Hickpick too scrutinized Harry before leading him to a previously unnoticed door. Hickpick stopped before the door, and snapped his fingers to open the door.

Harry almost snorted. All the theatrics were to unnerve a person and make them do a deal they otherwise wouldn't. These goblins were sneaky bastards and Harry was glad he had practice ignoring theatrics. One could not live in the same house for seventeen years with Jason Potter and not be good at ignoring theatrics. The thought of the Potter Mansion brought the reality back to Harry and he walked into the room.

A goblin was sitting behind a large desk, more intimidation. The goblin smiled, showing alternating gold and silver teeth. That was almost funny.

"What can the goblins of Gringotts do for Mr.-" The goblin trailed off.

"Potter, Harry Potter. Snarkwood, I presume?" The Goblin nodded so Harry resumed talking. "I may be Harry Potter now, but I don't know how long before I am disowned, or cut off from the family funds. I was hoping to move some money from the family vault to my own."

The Goblin smiled again before talking. "I take it your not the Potter heir?"

"I have no illusions that I am."

"That severely limits the amount you can withdraw. If I could please have a some blood. One drop would suffice."

Snarkwood slid a piece of parchment and a knife over to Harry. He then proceeded to prick his finger and let a drop of blood fall onto the parchment before closing the wound. Snarkwood took the parchment and threw it into an open draw in a filing cabinet. The goblin waited patiently until a file shot violently into the air. Snarkwood expertly caught the file before sitting back behind his desk and reading it.

"Well Mr. Potter, it's good you came here today. Your parents have pending paper work to have you disowned. It should go through in less than a week."

"Why would they wait until I'm an adult to disown me?"

"It's a lot easier than disowning a minor. To do that, they have to have the consent of the godfather as well. Your godfather is currently serving a life sentence in Azkaban,"

Something clicked in Harry's mind. "Pettigrew is my godfather?!?"  
"Yes, you didn't know?"

"Never mind. How much money can I withdraw from the family account?"

"You have a maximum of a ten-thousand withdrawal per day. However, your head of family is alerted if anyone withdraws from the family vault so I daresay this is your only withdrawal."

"Alright then. I would like to set up an account nobody can access but me."

"Very well Mr. Potter. I'll set you up with the standard opening account. It you'll just sign here, and initial here, and a drop of blood here…"

Ten minutes later, Harry had signed and initialed and dropped blood enough for a lifetime.

He exited Gringotts with a healthy jangle of money in his pocket and a reasonable bank account. His next stop was the Leaky Cauldron to get a room until school started on September 1st. Maybe it actually wasn't going to be a horrible break. One might even hope. It was really too bad Harry had stopped hoping years ago.

*

*

*

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: In answer to some questions raised in comments, I do have reason for skipping from year one to seventh year. Year one was just a look at how Harry's life was just how it got worse. Interesting stuff did in fact happen between the years, including the return of Voldemort and the discovery of the Chamber of Secrets.

* When a person is truly angry, the blood drains from their face. That is the time when the person is most likely to do something violent. Though James did not touch Harry, it was a close call.


	5. Chapter 4: What’s his Name

Disclaimer: Most of these things don't belong to me, unless I'm J.K. Rowling and no one told me. In which case, some one owes me a lot of money.

**Chapter 4: What's his Name**

Harry woke five day after his birthday to the sound of tapping. Performing the vision charm, he saw an owl at the only window in the room he was renting. He quickly walked over to the owl.

When he opened the window, the owl deposited the letter on his head and left. Curious about who would send him a letter, he opened it and read.

_Dear Mr. Until-Recent-Events-Potter_

_The records indicated that you have failed to pay the five thousand galleons of tuition for your seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will note that this tuition is higher due to the price of taking the NEWTs. If you would be so kind as to pay the amount through use of check or cash to the Headmaster's office. If the amount is paid, you will receive your usual papers including your ticket for the Hogwarts Express, your school list, and any additional papers._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Hogwarts School_

Harry couldn't believe it. That would cut his fortune in half. Buying school supplies would cost another two thousand and staying at the Leaky Cauldron would cost another five hundred. That left him with twenty-five thousand to buy food and to graduate with. Money had never been a problem for him before; he would just go with Lily, James, and his brother into the vault and take money while they ignored him.

It was times like these he thought about leaving the wizarding world, hell, leaving Britain all together. The exchange rate for Galleons to muggle money was great, but he could never do it. He was a pureblood and had never known anything but magic. Sure, he had taken the OWL Muggle Studies course and he knew enough to get by, but he would be lost in the muggle world. Besides, he was one year away from completing his education. Leaving now would feel like running away. He was in Slytherin. He never ran away. Sometimes, he made tactical withdraws.

Sighing, he left to gather the money from Gringotts.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

His stay at the Leaky Cauldron became his best summer yet. The best part was that almost no one else was there. Ever since Voldemort had risen in Harry's fourth year, the wizarding world had been plunged into fear.

The story of his rise was quite odd actually. The Tri-wizard Tournament had taken place in Harry's fourth year. Jason and his parents had cried and complained to Dumbledore about the age restriction. To make up for this, Dumbledore secretly rewrote a few laws so the school housing the tournament would be allowed two champions. Of course, no one else knew this so Jason was the only one entered for the position of second champion. IT was amazing he even survived the first two challenges. The only way he was still in the running was Dumbledore, Bagman, and Crouch always gave him tens, no matter how badly he did. Turns out that the tournament was too much for their golden boy. The official story was that Jason was too sick to be allowed to participate in the third challenge, foul play suspected. The truth was that Jason had chickened out.

As it turned out, the last challenge was a trap. Diggory got the cup and the poor boy was used to bring Voldemort back to life. Harry had the pleasure of watching through a quite painful vision that had burst through his Occumency shields... When he tried to warn Dumbledore, he was brushed off as attention seeking. Hell, they probably would have never known except for the fact the imposter Mad-eye tried to kill his brother. It was funny really, Dumbledore and entourage were around Jason's bed when Mad-eye burst in the door, cursed James, and proceeded to rant and try and kill Jason. End results were: Barty Crouch Junior was found to be the first known person to escape Azkaban, Dumbledore knew Voldemort returned, and James babbled non-stop for a week. The fact that Harry already knew of Voldemort's return was ignored, perhaps he had been informed by his vastly superior brother.

Harry spent most of his time at Diagon Alley in the book stores. Just because he couldn't afford the books didn't mean he couldn't read them. The storeowners disagreed with his method. This led to his frequent expulsions from the bookstores. He had even gone as far as to wear disguises before he realized a simple notice-me-not spell was enough to be, well, ignored. It was amazing the vast amount of knowledge that the Hogwarts library didn't hold.

A few times, Harry ventured out into muggle London. What struck him was how advanced they were. Being a pureblood, even in a "light" family, Harry had always been under the impression that muggles were harmless, dumb creatures. What he found were a bunch of harmful, dumb people in control of powerful weapons. It reminded him of wizards.

Another place he dared to venture was Knockturn Alley. As a childe, he had listened to Lily and James tell Jason that it was full of the dark arts and to never go there. Harry didn't really care about light versus dark magic. Hell, almost any spell can kill. Professor Moody, Harry's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, had told gruesome stories about his days with the aurors. One included a wizard who killed people using a gardening spell. Harry had no hang ups about the dark arts the majority of wizards seemed to share. It seemed like a wizard only handicapped himself if he did not explore all possible branches of magic.

That is probably why Dumbledore was losing the war. His idea of a fight is using non-lethal spells. Some of the Oder of Fried Chicken would be killed, but a few deatheaters would be captured. The deatheaters would be interrogated, but not tortured or fed truth serums. Then they would spend a few days in Azkaban. Voldemort and company would break them out and then they would continue killing people. It was sad really. While the Order members would be killed, deatheaters would just spend a few days in discomfort. And Dumbledore wondered why people were reluctant to help the Order.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

September 1st came with mixed feelings. For one, Harry was excited to be at Hogwarts because he would be taking his NEWTs this year. He was not happy that he would have to see Malfoy, Snape, and Jason again. Hell, he wasn't too thrilled to see the rest of the magical sheep in training for that matter.

The train ride was going to be hell though. Harry had no doubt that Jason had gotten the headboy badge. That would mean the bullying would definitely increase, not good news for Jason's favorite target: Harry. Harry couldn't even complain to his head of house. Snape hated everything associated with the Potters. His need to ignore Harry overtook his need to get Jason in trouble. Of course, Dumbledore would just bail Jason out of said trouble.

'Maybe this year will be different,' Harry thought. 'Maybe now that's he's disowned Snape will treat him nicer. Well, not nicer, just less cruel.'

Harry stopped himself right there. He had fallen into the same trap he always did. He said maybe things will be different. He said maybe things would be better, but they never were. He had to stop doing that. He just set himself up for disappointment.

With that thought on his mind, Harry apparated to for what was to be his last train ride to Hogwarts.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry sat down in his usual compartment, his emotions threatening to overwhelm him. He had seen the Potter as well as their friends and family on the platform. He was not ready for the wave of hatred that engulfed him. He would have cursed them all on the spot if he hadn't froze at the sight of them. He was not Gryffindor; he would not wear his emotions on his sleeve.

Letting out a sigh, he opened his book, _Warding for the Worried: Advanced Edition_. He'd been interested in wards ever since he had learned about them. He waited for the usual people who would "greet" him on the train. Because Jason was now headboy and had to at least look like he was doing his job, he would be later. Malfoy would be first.

He didn't understand Malfoy. Why was he in Slytherin? He wasn't sly or ambitious, same with his two walking hams. Harry supposed it was because they weren't loyal, brave, or clever and therefore were dumped in Slytherin.

Sure enough, ten minutes later, Malfoy and ape #1 and ape #2 barged into the door. Literally, Malfoy probably have thought the door was open. He must have tried to push it open and Crabbe and Goyle must have been too close. The end result was the three ended up in a pile in the hallway. Harry sighed and got up.

Muttering the counter jinx to the locking spell, he stepped into the hallway.

"Really Malfoy, you didn't think I would just let you in did I? What do you take me for, a Gryffindor?"

Malfoy's pale face had a faint red. Maybe he should have that checked out.

"Guess what my father learned at the ministry." He was trying to sneer. It didn't work when Goyle's leg was on top of his head.

"That you're actually a muggle who's been waving a stick around?"

Malfoy lunged at him, from the floor. Harry neatly side stepped and laughed derisively. If you want to insult a pureblood, either insult their blood or their magic. Malfoy stood up and said with a sneer.

"Father learned that you have been disowned. Imagine that, being disowned from a blood traitor family. What does that make you? Lower than a muggle."

The bait was set but Harry wasn't biting. "You know, you look a bit pale, like a house elf. I wonder if your mother ever got lonely while your father was in Azkaban."

Malfoy let out a shriek and tried to pull out his wand, but not before Harry closed the compartment door and locked it.

It was a locking spell he had created himself. It was something he actually quite proud of. Sure it was "technically" illegal but who was counting?

He sat back in his seat and smiled. He would like to see Jason and his goons try and get through that door.

Harry woke up to the sound of the door opening. Who the bloody hell knew his counter jinx? He looked up to see a bug eyed alien. After blinking sleep out of eyes and looked closer he concluded it was actually a girl wearing bizarre glasses. She sat down opposite Harry. He vaguely remembered her from different times at Hogwarts. The other students called her Loony Lovegood but Harry wasn't one to judge. He grimaced at the thought of the named they had for him. 'Course half of them wouldn't work now that he had been disowned.

His mind came back to the girl in front of him. He was just looking at him and blinking slowly. It was quite odd for even Harry.

"Err, can I help you?"

She didn't answer for awhile, choosing to instead stare at his scar. When she did speak, it was in a serious tone, so sudden and unexpected.

"Harry, you have to remember that the niffler is sometimes too busy finding treasure to eat earthworms. But then the worton eat the earthworms and the niffler is sad."

Harry blinked. He had no idea how to respond to this.

"How did you get past the locking spell?"

She looked at him in confusion, her voice returning to its usual dreamy manner. "Silly boy, everyone knows there's no such thing as magic."

She stood up and skipped out of the compartment before Harry realized it.

'Well that was certainly odd.' Harry thought. 'Guess you can't expect much from Loony Lovegood.'

The door banged open and Harry look up to see his until-recent-events-brother. Flanking him were Ron and Dean, each wearing a badge. Harry addressed the two groupies.

"It appears that bending over for Jason has its benefits. So Ron," the boy in question sneered. Isn't that cute, a little Malfoy in the making. "I see you got Quidditch Captain. Doesn't matter you've been a reserve until now. And Dean," the boy was trying to look superior. Gryffindor intimidation had nothing on the Slytherins. "I see you're a prefect. 'Course that means you actually have to do something this year."

Harry had looked at the OWLs of the three. Jason's grades had been in the bottom twenty percent while the other two got in the bottom five. The fact that Ron and Dean were still at Hogwarts showed the political power Dumbledore held and how much he used it for his "golden trio." Jason just sneered and ran his hand through his hair, an action he had picked up on by his father.

"Well Harry, what should we call you now? I'm going to make sure everyone knows you're disowned."

Harry sighed and gave Jason an infuriatingly pitying look. "Really Jason, you have to get better. No doubt Malfoy is already spreading it around. Now is there a reason you came in here, or did you just miss 'lil old me?"

None of them budged and Jason drew out his wand. "I'm headboy now Harry, so I think you can enjoy two weeks of detention when we get to Hogwarts."

"Oh, running to the teachers already? We haven't even gotten there yet."

Jason left with a last sneer and Harry locked the door. He didn't really expect any better. James and Lily really did fuck up raising him. Bet Dumbledore had a hand in it too.

Harry Potter sighed and waited for his final year of Hogwarts to start. He wasn't hoping this year was going to be better. He wasn't hoping that suddenly Jason sees the error of his ways. Harry was just getting ready for the school year, steeling himself for the road ahead. Of course, no one is truly ready for what the future has in store.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: I know I just got back, but I'm leaving for a three week summer course. I probably won't write during this time, so this is the last update for a while. To make up for this fact, notice how long this chapter is. Just take a moment to appreciate the length.

Anyway, review, criticize, whatever makes you happy.


	6. Chapter 5: Shelia the Basilisk

Disclaimer: Most of these things don't belong to me, unless I'm J.K. Rowling and no one told me. In which case, some one owes me a lot of money.

**Chapter 5: Shelia the Basilisk**

The opening feast was like any other Harry had attended. The routine never varied from the students catching up with others, the sorting, and ol' twinkle eyes smiling at everyone like they were his litter of kittens.

Harry could only stomach half an hour of it before he cast a disillusionment charm on himself and left the hall. He didn't really know why he bothered with the spell; he seemed to be living life underneath an invisibility cloak. He doubted that if he stripped naked in the middle of the hall and danced a merry jig while reciting the alphabet, no one would notice except the usual hecklers.

Once outside the over crowded hall, he set off quickly to the second floor. He had been away from his beloved chamber for a couple months and he was curious to see if the preservation charms on his potions were holding.

Once Harry was in Myrtle's bathroom, he unshrunk the firebolt in his pocket. He had retrieved it from the trash after Jason had gotten a newer model. He would probably sell it after he graduated, but for now it was his means of moving quickly through the long tunnel Salazar had built.

Harry had no idea why it had taken Riddle most of his school career to find the Chamber of Secrets. He had simply asked the portrait of an anaconda that hung over the fireplace in the Slytherin common room. He had been spending most of his time in the chamber since the end of first year.

With a small smile, he jumped down the pipe slide. The ride was still fun after six years.

At the bottom he got onto his firebolt and headed into the black tunnel with only his wand light to guide him. On the two-minute trip, he had a moment to reflect on all his times in the chamber. One of the most memorable had been the first time he had gone in. He had accidentally woken up the basilisk, and was convinced he was going to die.

As it turned out, he was not going to die just yet and the basilisk had only been slightly irritated at being woken up. After a lengthy conversation, a few promises he was not going to tell anyone about the chamber, the two formed something of a friendship. He was surprised to find the basilisk as quite gentile, only killed when necessary or ordered to do so and that her name was Shelia.

Harry smiled; the terrible monster in the dreaded chamber was named Shelia. It sounds ridiculous. Next thing you know, Voldemort is actually just misunderstood.

Speaking of Voldemort, it reminded Harry of another event in his lovely chamber, on Halloween night in his second year.

_Harry was bent over a potion, hoping the Felix Felicis hadn't reacted poorly to the preservation charm. He did not want to go raid Snape's cupboard this soon after the last time. Shelia was out in the Forbidden Forest, hunting._

"_Stop resisting you stupid little girl. I'm in control." The voice of a young girl reached Harry's ears._

_He froze. No one should be able to get into the Chamber, so how had a little girl managed?_

_A figure moved into view and he was able to make out Ginny Weasley. If that was not strange enough, the girl seemed to be talking to herself._

"_Silly girl, you can't beat me. I'll just obliviate you after this and you'll wake, none the wiser. Still writing in your little journal about the amazing Jason Po- Who are you?"_

_Harry blinked back stupidly. "Who are you?"_

"_How did you get in here?"_

"_I was here first, how did you?"_

_Ginny looked at him angrily and began to spit in Parsltongue. "Speak to me, greatest of the Hogwarts four. Basilisk, come and kill the male child."_

_Harry drew his wand. Surely Ginny hadn't just ordered his death. He began to hiss right back to the little fangirl. "The basilisk isn't here right now. Who are you?"_

"_Who are you? Answer me before I kill you."_

"_Stupify!"_

_With a flick of her wand, Ginny diverted the curse into the wall._

"_Very well boy, if that is your response."_

"_Well you did just threaten to kill me. Tornare!"_

_With that the fight began. Harry was throwing out the best spells he knew, rather impressive for a first year. Ginny, in return, threw out dark spells that Harry had no doubt an eleven year old could never master. There was no doubt something was wrong with her, Harry suspecting possession._

_As it turned out, whatever possessed the girl was still having some problems with movement. Instead of diving right to avoid Harry's banishing charm, she stumbled and fell. With a loud crack, the girl hit her head on the stone floor and lay still. Harry conjured ropes, took her wand, and fetched the veritarserum he had taken from Snape's office._

_Half an hour later, Harry had more knowledge about Voldemort, horcruxes, and Tom Riddle and any other living person besides the man himself._

_An hour later, Harry could be found carrying a burnt looking book and Ginny Weasley's unconscious form to the hospital wing. He himself looked worn and had a slight limp. The girl had broken out her bonds once and tackled Harry for his wand. After that, she was sedated and he needed to go to the hospital wing._

_Unfortunately, Jason Potter was wandering the halls underneath his invisibility cloak. He and Harry bumped right outside the hospital wing._

"_Watch where you're going Mary."_

'_The git isn't very creative, or clever not is he.' Harry thought._

"_How can I see when you're under an invisibility cloak?"_

_Jason ignored the question when he caught sight of Ginny._

"_Wha'd you do to her?" He then got a look of horror on his face. "You were practicing dark magic!"_

_This leap of logic left Harry momentarily shocked._

"_Oh Merlin, she's dead! Murder! Murder!"_

_With that frightened cry, Madame Pomfrey burst into the hall._

"_What's going on here, what-oh!" She caught sight of the bruised Harry levitating an unconscious and bloody Ginny while Jason pointed his wand at Harry. She quickly rushed Harry and Ginny into the hospital wing, leaving Jason to rush off to Dumbledore's office._

Harry grimaced at the memory. Jason had convinced the senile Headmaster that Harry had been practicing dark magic on Ginny. That earned Harry a stern talking to and he was banned from Quidditch. Jason got an award for 'services to the school', the youngest student to ever achieve this award. On the upside, Harry learned how to kill Voldemort. It seemed a fair trade.

Harry stopped in front of the giant head of Salazar Slytherin. He smiled, and people thought Gryffindors were vain.

"Speak to me, greatest of the Hogwarts four." He hissed.

Shelia yawned and slithered out of the now open mouth.

"Hello Harry, seems you grew more over the summer." She hissed in her usual quiet manner.

Harry looked at her in grinned. Most people would be alarmed to look at a basilisk, but Harry had solved that dilemma in his third year. He had started his OWL Muggle Studies course and discovered reflective sunglasses. He believed that a basilisk's gaze would not be able to get through, so he had enlarged a pair for Shelia. After adding a sticking charm, he showed Shelia what she looked like in a mirror. She had agreed enthusiastically to always wear them. It was down right hilarious. Slytherin's dreadful monster, Shelia, wears sunglasses.

"Guess what happened over the summer? I was disowned and thrown out."

"What? What stupid creature rejects their own healthy blood?"

"It isn't so bad. I stayed at the Leaky Cauldron."

"I take it you don't have a permanent nest?"

"Not yet, but I hope I do by the time I am ready to leave Hogwarts."

"What will I do when you leave? I don't want to wait another fifty years to have someone to talk to."

Harry snorted. "You were sleeping for that time. I remember you confusing me with Riddle the first time we met."

"You do look like him." Harry shuddered and an uncomfortable silence filled the air. "On a different note, your animagus potion should be completely done simmering." The basilisk hissed.

Harry perked up. The animagus potion was actually quite simple, something any competent fifth year could brew. Unfortunately, it had to simmer for about four years. Harry had no idea where James and company had gotten it, but he suspected the black market. His face must have lit up because Shelia hissed, "You know I still think you're going to turn out to be something useless like a bumblebee."

Harry scratched his chin thoughtfully. "You think Voldemort is allergic to bee venom?"

"Stupid flesh snack." Shelia hissed affectionately. "Hurry up and take the potion. Hope you're a snake."

Harry hoped he was too. He probably was considering his gift. He walked over to the potion and peered inside. He only needed a flask full and could probably sell the rest in Knockturn Alley for a pretty penny.

Scooping up a fair amount, he downed the blood-red liquid before he could taste it. As it turned out, it tasted quite like a sugar pop, but had the aftertaste of firewhisky.

The world around Harry slowly grew as the floor rushed to meet him. It looked exactly like he was turning out to be a type of snake. So why did he stop a few feet from the ground? And why did his face feel long? And why did everything look clearer? If he was a snake, shouldn't his eyesight be terrible? Much too soon for his liking, he reverted back to his normal state. He looked over to Shelia, his eyes quite sharp. He found he could even zoom with them.

"Well, what am I?"

"I'm not sure, defiantly not a snake, too many feathers."

"Feathers?!"

"Go put your memory in the pensive and take a look. I hope you can identify what type of fish you are."

"Now you're just making fun of me." Harry groused as he moved towards the pensive. It was one of the many treasures he had unearthed in Slytherin's secret lair.

Harry placed the memory inside and plunged in. He saw himself drinking the potion and grimacing. He chose to ignore the quite unmanly shriek that the memory Harry let loose as he began to transform. Moments later, he found himself staring at a large bird standing in the middle of the Chamber. From the size, talons and beak he could tell it was a bird of prey; a quite large one at that. He could give the proud American eagle a run for it's money. Deciding he would need to do more research to discover his form, he left the memory.

At least he wasn't a bumblebee.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Sorry this took so long to write. I got a job. Yay me.

Please review. If you write, you know how addictive reviews are. It's like a drug or, possible, magic!

I'm thinking about writing only a few chapter on his school year and mostly writing about the year that follows. This would be more along the lines of the half formed plot I have in my head. What are your thoughts on this?

Oh, and to you 3.2% that actually read the author's note, you get to learn what type of bird Harry is. Harry is the proud golden eagle. Here's what Wikipedia's got to saw on them.

"These birds are dark brown, with lighter golden-brown plumage on their heads and necks. It has a wingspan averaging over 2 m (7 ft) and up to 1 m (3 ft) in body length. They are extremely swift, and can dive upon their quarry at speeds of more than 150 miles (241 kilometers) per hour."

Happy hunting Harry!


	7. Chapter 6: Ideas from a Senile Mind

Disclaimer: Most of these things don't belong to me, unless I'm J.K. Rowling and no one told me. In which case, some one owes me a lot of money.

**Chapter 6: Ideas from a Senile Mind**

"You will notice that Smith's theory of wand work breaks one of the fundamental thermodynamic laws. Mr. Boot, can you identify which law that is?"

Terry Boot looked up alarmed at Professor Vector.

"Um, er. I dunno."

"Five points from Ravenclaw. Can anyone tell me the answer that has escaped Mr. Boot?"

Harry heard Terry muttering about unfair teachers. Harry smirked. If you're going to fall asleep in class, you should at least not be so obvious about it.

"Can anyone tell me which law? May I remind you that this was part of your summer reading."

Harry raised his hand. "It would break the first law. The law states that energy cannot be created or destroyed. Smith's theory states that a wand creates magic, which cannot be true."

"And what theory replaced that?"

"Grisley's theory that the magic comes from the wizard and the wand only acts as a funnel. This theory seems to hold in the face of wandless magic and magical exhaustion."

"And that is why it is the standing theory today. Very good Mr. - uhh, well, ten points to Slytherin. Now, for homework, I want you to find the fault in Smith's theory using the summoning charm. I want a diagram, formula, and four feet explaining how you got that result to be handed in two weeks from now."

Harry wrote down the homework and trudged down to the kitchens for lunch time. It wasn't the first time his namelessness had gotten in the way. All the teachers had given him funny looks during the first role call. However, Snape was the only one who felt it necessary to comment. Harry had no idea why Snape was still vile to him; after all he wasn't related to Snape's nemesis anymore. Harry came to the conclusion that it was because he (unfortunately) looked quite a lot like James.

Nothing very eventful happened in Harry's first two months of school. The most notable thing to happen was the discovery of his animagus form. He was a golden eagle, a quite large fierce predator. He still had yet to fully control his transformation, but he did notice certain changes in his body. For one, his eyes could see clearer than ever before, and he found the eye charm unnecessary. The also noticed an increase in reflexes, something he was sure would be useful one day.

************************************************************************

Harry hated Halloween. He supposed Halloween night when Voldemort attacked was when his life began to spiral downward. As a child, it was a time Jason would play tricks on him, throwing firecrackers at him and such. At school, it was a time when the students were forced to gather and feast. Shelia was out in the forest hunting and Harry had some delicate potions laid out. He didn't want to disturb them by sulking in the Chamber. So he and the rest of the students were driven like cattle into the metaphorical pasture.

He sat with his back to the wall at the end of the row. From that position, no one could sneak up on him and he could move freely if need be. Was he paranoid? Well, not to the extent of Professor Moody, but he saw no point in opening himself up for attack. He looked down the table and at the other Slytherins in disgust. Where was the sly that he sorting hat had promised? What he saw were spoiled children and weak thugs, both happy to indulge in a life of servitude. More than half the upper years had bragged about joining Voldemort and another fourth were not so loose tongued, but their career choice was clear enough. Harry hoped to move out of the country, avoid the war all together. Maybe he would tell Dumbledore about the horcruxes, maybe he wouldn't.

The desserts vanished to be returned to the kitchens. Harry would probably get some later. The apple pie had been delectable. Dumbledore stood up, arms open wide and eyes twinkling at an alarming rate.

'There's gotta be a spell for that' Harry thought.

"Another holiday gone and another fabulous feast enjoyed. However, before Halloween ends, I have a very important announcement. Hogwarts has had its share of amazing events, including the Triwizard Tournament and the yearly Quidditch cup. And now I am pleased to inform you that Hogwarts will be hosting its first dueling tournament in over a century! Oh, but don't look too excited Miss Weasley. The tournament will only be for seventh years who register. The prize will be ten thousand galleons and five hundred points for the house of the champion."

Harry quickly looked around the hall. Jason and his goons didn't look the least bit surprised. Malfoy looked hungrily towards Jason and the rest of the hall looked excited.

"Settle down." Dumbledore waited a heartbeat before he continued. "Sign up sheets should be in all the house common rooms by tomorrow. The tournament will start after Christmas break and continue into February. Let me advise those wishing to enter that there can be injuries, but nothing life threatening should arise. And a final reminder that dark magic will be not be tolerated in any form. With that, I bid you goodnight."

Harry darted forward as to not be caught up in the throng of students. Once in a deserted hallway, he stopped and thought.

'What was Dumbledore playing at? Was this another publicity stunt for Jason? He hadn't seemed surprised so that means Dumbledore already told him. Surely Dumbledore wouldn't go to such lengths just to stroke Jason's ego.'

'Oh I wouldn't be so sure,' said the voice in the back of his head. 'Dumbledore seems to give everything to that boy. If he can ignore assault charges, he can do all this for Jason.'

'No, no.' Harry argued back. 'Dumbledore must have some higher motive than that. Sure he may be "past his prime" and seems to have a weak spot for Jason, but the man was still a master of manipulation. He has to be doing this for some reason.'

Harry set off at a quick pace to his Chamber. Whatever the reason for this seemingly random act, Harry knew one thing: he would benefit from it. Tomorrow, he would take a trip into London.

************************************************************************

Harry woke early the next morning. He quickly gathered the two potions he had put into bottles the night before. Carefully, he placed them in a box so that they wouldn't move at all. He didn't want different potions mixing on his errand. Shrinking the box, he placed it in his pocket and flew to the entrance. He stopped at the Slytherin common room to sign his name. He then walked onto the grounds. So far, he hadn't encountered anyone, perfectly fine with him. He began walking into the forbidden forest until he felt the wards end. From there, he was able to apparate into knockturn alley. In stark contrast to Hogwarts, the placed was practically crawling with people. He kept his hood low as he headed into the only apothecary. The clerk turned and caught sight of Harry.

"Ah, it is good to see u again my friend. I suppose you have more things for me to buy?" The greed in the man's voice was evident, but Harry thought nothing of it. He bought potions from Harry and gave good money. Harry had first discovered this method of making money after James had stopped supplying him with money to buy his school supplies in fifth year. Harry assumed he forgot in the light of Voldemort's rise.

"I have animagus potion as well as skele-gro."

"Animagus you say? Well it's a simple potion, so you can't expect much for it. I will give you three-hundred galleons for it."

Harry drew his wand. He clerked eyed it nervously as Harry said, "The animagus potion is always in high demand and not many are willing to make it due to the long time it takes. A price that low can be viewed as insulting. You don't want to insult me, do you?"

The cold voice made the clerk shiver. "Yes, well, I'll give you seven-hundred for it." Harry raised his wand. "Alright, alright. I'll give you one-thousand. Anymore and I won't make a profit."

It was a lie, but Harry didn't care. That was more than he expected. "And what for the skele-gro? Both are ministry controlled and I'm taking an awful big risk supplying you."

Ten minutes later, Harry walked out seventeen-hundred galleons richer. Next stop was Gringotts. After a roller-coaster ride in a cart, Harry was ushered into Snarkwood's office. The goblin grinned at him, showing off his fake teeth.

"Hello Mr. Nemo. It's good to see you again."

"Harry looked at him strangely. "Mr. Nemo?"

"The title of Until-Recent-Events only lasts for a couple of months. If the person has not been adopted, then they are given the title Nemo. It's Nemo because-"

"Because it's Latin for 'no-name'. Got it. On that note let's get down to business. I assume the goblins are aware that a dueling tournament is going to occur at Hogwarts."

Snarkwood smiled even wider. "Oh yes, the betting is fast and furious. Care to see the five best odds?"

"Have people even signed up yet?"

"Yes. So far five eight people have signed up. You, Draco Malfoy, Dean Thomas, Jason Potter, Ron Weasley, Ernie Miller, Zachariah Smith, and Blaise Zabini. In that order." The paper shimmered for a second. "Oh, it seems Padma Patil just signed up, our first female."

"And who are on the top five list?"

"Jason Potter has three to one odds on him. The goblins feel it's because he has survived so many real life situations and he has a prophecy on his side. Draco Malfoy has five to one odds because he obviously has had training from his father. You have seven to one odds because you lead the class grades by far, but Goblins still see you as a bookworm. Next we have…"

Harry stopped listening at that point. Seven to one odds? Not too bad; the payoff would be great if he won. He could travel the world after he finished school. He could start a life outside of Britain if he won. He looked up at the goblin who had finished and was leering at him.

"I'd like to put the contents of my vault on my victory."

The goblin smiled as he drew up the papers. "So you think you can defeat Jason Potter eh? After all the stuff he's done?"

Harry's mind flashed back to first year when Jason cried in the corner while Harry fought Voldemort. His mind then turned to third year when Wormtail had tried to kill Jason. Jason had been pleading for his life when Black and Harry had burst in. "I think some of the stories have been "distorted" to sound more appealing. He struggled through the triwizard tournament and only won because Dumbledore said so."

The goblin's eyes widen and Harry's legimancy showed him the goblin was calculating. "Well Mr. Nemo, good luck."

************************************************************************

An hour later, Harry strolled out of the forbidden forest. He was quite pleased by the amount he had accomplished in such a short time. He wasn't even late for charms.

Setting a brisk pace, he headed towards the classroom. Waiting in the hall for him were his three least favorite dorm mates.

"So Potter," Harry was convinced that one day Malfoy's voice would get stuck in a drawl. How would he grovel in front of Riddle then? "I see you've signed up for the tournament. How did you fool yourself into thinking that you could defeat me?"

"The same way you fooled yourself into thinking you were a bloke." It was childish, but it always set Malfoy off, and with Flitwick coming up the corridor behind him, Harry was hoping to land the git in detention.

Malfoy raised his wand, and when he saw Harry had not taken his out, smirked. "Too scared to face me? Well, here's a taste of what's in store."

Malfoy began moving his wand in to start a spell when a miniscule hand reached up to grab it.

"Mr. Malfoy, I do hope you're not doing anything against the rules? A prefect is supposed to enforce the rules, not break them. So I think it will be a detention on Friday afternoon, eight o'clock."

Malfoy shot a last sneer at Harry before moving into the classroom after the diminutive teacher. Crabbe and Goyle shot Harry when they must have thought were intimidating looks but looked more like a pair of slugs attempting Algebra. Harry walked into the classroom after them. He wouldn't wait to beat and humiliate Malfoy in front of the school. He smiled. This tournament was going to be fun.


	8. Chapter 7: One, Two, ThrOuch

Disclaimer: Most of these things don't belong to me, unless I'm J.K. Rowling and no one told me. In which case, some one owes me a lot of money.

**Chapter 7: One, Two, Thr-Ouch!**

Harry stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas break, as he had done for the last seven six years. More correctly, Harry stayed in the Chamber of Secrets for Christmas break, as he had done for the last four years. The Chamber itself was amazing. People always said that Hogwarts had the most extensive library in the wizarding world. It was then obvious that the Chamber of Secrets has the most useful. The massive volumes had everything from every known form of doable magic to how to circumvent laws. However, Harry was not in Salazar's library. It was too close to the competition to learn new spells. Instead, he was in the training room. Salazar Slytherin himself had built five dragon hide dummies that could cast magic. Admittedly, they would not cast any emotion driven magic, like killing curse, or a patronus, but they were all too apt at shields, jinxes and curses. They did not waver when their opponent cried out in pain, nor did they stop unless Harry was unconscious or he had ordered them to do so. It was great practice for what was ahead.

Harry had had very few things to get excited for in his life. Off the top of his head, he could only remember starting Hogwarts, his first trip into Diagon Alley, and finding the Chamber as events he had anticipated with joy. Now he could include this dueling tournament among them. He was read yot show the world he was the bookworm weak brother of the Boy-Who-Lived. He was Harry Nemo, a someone out to make a name for himself. Who knows, he might also have some fun thrashing the students along the way.

************************************************************************

The long tables that always occupied the main hall were gone, having been replaced by a dueling stage. A smaller adjacent platform was currently being occupied by Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick. Harry was sitting in one of the sixteen seats set up across the dueling stage from the referee's stand. The other seats were occupied by his fifteen opponents. Of course he would not fight them all, since it was direct elimination. After the first round, only eight would be left. After the next, four and so on until only one remained. Harry couldn't wait to be that one.

The Headmaster began speaking and Harry did not bother to listen. He had already caught the words "community" and "growing up" as well as "friendly". The speech was no doubt a waste of his brain space should he listen. Instead, he looked at the others students who had signed up. The Gryffindors looked excited, anticipating the duels ahead. Why were they excited to rush into a situation they probably weren't ready for? Harry really couldn't understand their reasoning. The Slytherins looked calculating, a few looking around as he did. Malfoy was smirking, confident in victory already. The two Ravenclaws had unfocused eyes, and Goldstein was muttering curses underneath his breath. Probably a last minute preparation, good for him. The Hufflepuffs just looked nervous, good. That meant they went into the fight already weakened.

The competitors were by far dominated by the two rival houses. Of the sixteen, Slytherin housed seven and Gryffindor housed five while Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff only claimed two respectively. The two rival houses couldn't wait to take a stab at each other besides Quiddich and the Housecup.

After what seemed too long a time, Dumbledore stopped his rant and drew a list of parchment out of his pocket.

"After a random drawing, the competitors for the first round have been selected." If the selections were truly random, Harry would eat his wand. Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued. "Before I call the first two students names, I would like to acknowledge Professor Flitwick for judging the tournament. Though he has not dueled professionally in a long time, I have no doubt that he will be an excellent judge. Now, let us put our hands together for our fist two challengers, Mr. Neville Longbottom of Gryffindor and Mr. Gregory Goyle of Slytherin."

Golye lumbered up while Neville walked up, eyes darting for those who dare laugh at him. No one dared.

Neville had been a weak boy, scared of his own shadow for most of his school career. It was probably because both his parents had been tortured into insanity a few days after Voldemort fell. He probably had a pretty crappy childhood too. He was laughed by Malfoy for being almost a squid and the other Gryffindors shunned him for being so weak. Only Granger had talked to him and that had been to nag him. However, in the middle of Harry's fifth year, he had snapped. It had something to do with Bellatrix Lestraunge breaking out of jail, but a stupid nameless fourth year had teased him about something trivial and he had fought back. Not only did he fight back, he broke the kid. The kid was sent to St. Mungo's for treatment and then had to be homeschooled. Now this would have been the end of Neville's school career and possibly the end of his magical career if not for the fact that his great uncle sits on the Wizengamot and his grandmother is on the governing board of Hogwarts. He got off with a detention and nothing more. His whole demeanor had changed and he did well in classes, ignored Snape and taught the magical sheep fear. They feared Neville almost as much as they feared Malfoy, except Neville never attacked without reason. Harry was happy for Neville, getting a chance to hurt one of the people who had made his life miserable for over four years.

The two duelists bowed to each other and assumed the ready position. Goyle was trying to sneer like the boy who holds his leash… That was not a mental image Harry wanted to see.

By the time Flitwick said two, Neville was beginning to twirl his wand. Goyle quickly tried to shout a curse back. Goyle's overpowered stinging hex hit Flitwick in the arm, causing him to spin off the stage. Neville's banishing charm caught Goyle right under the kneecaps, causing the bigger boy to flip forward onto his face. Flitwick was still picking himself up off the floor and Neville took the opportunity to hit the momentarily stunned Goyle with every painful hex and curse that wouldn't get him disqualified.

Neville was declared the winner while an unrecognizable blob moaned as it was carted off to the hospital wing. It was a short duel, less than thirty seconds but it sent a clear message to all the competitors. This tournament was not to be taken lightly.

Dumble-dork stood back up, the twinkle diminished in his eyes. He cleared his throat. "Good show Mr. Longbottom. Now you can either stay and watch or leave." Neville took his previous seat and glared at the others. Harry smiled. "The next two students to compete are," Dumbledore paused at what he must of thought was dramatic. It was just annoying. "Miss Granger and Miss Greengrass. Good luck to you both."

Granger the "book beaver" and Greengrass walked up onto the stage. Though it wasn't as short as Neville's duel, Greengrass was declared the winner in less than two minutes. It goes to show that knowledge are no match for skill and a little common sense. Seriously, Granger just stood there letting her shield take all the hits. She didn't dodge once. Greengrass on the other hand moved like a snake and compated Granger's superior knowledge with inventive spells. It was creative of Greengrass to use a cleaning spell to cause pain.

The third match was the one the school had turned up too see. They were ready to see the boy-who-lived take out a powerful opponent, showing the world his skills and power. What they saw was a mediocre wizard battling an even worse wizard. Unfortunately, they still believed they were watching brave Jason Potter defeat the dark Crabbe. Seriously, Crabbe wasn't that hard to beat. Crabbe mostly tossed spells at Jason while Jaosn dodge and fired a few spells back. A legimancy probe informed Harry that Jason was panicking. Crabbe would have probably won if Jason didn't act so stupid. After failing to curse the agile Quiddich player, Crabbe charged him. No joke. He must have even saw the stunner headed for him, but the troll blood in him must of thought he could charge through it. Sadly, Jason Potter won. Harry's bad mood lasted until the next two duelists were called up: Harry Nemo and Dean Thomas.

************************************************************************

Dean Thomas faced his opponent warily. There was no doubt in his mind that Harry would be using dark magic. He wasn't too worried though. He had trained a little with Jason over the Christmas break. And Gryffindors didn't feel fear because the good guy always wins! Right?

Harry faced his opponent without a trace of emotion on his face. He would be using this duel to send a message to Jason. Dean didn't even qualify as an opponent, but an element in Harry's plan. The sooner he was rid of Dean, the closer Jason's humiliation came.

When Flitwick called out "three", Dean sprang into action, shooting a stunner straight at Harry's chest. Harry waited until the curse was very close to him and batted it away with his left hand, a bored expression on his face. The crowd gasped as the spell was deflected into the stage's barrier. A flicker of fear flashed across Dean's features, but he continued casting spells at Harry. Harry didn't retaliate, but kept deflecting the spells away from him. No matter where Dean aimed, Harry was always able to smack it away. The crowd was awed and Dean was intimidated. The boy-who-lived's brother must be a very powerful wizard who knows advanced dark arts.

'Really', thought Harry as he smacked Dean's disarming jinx, 'it's not that hard.' It was a neat little spell that Harry had learned in Salazar's library. It was a small shield that coated your non-wand hand that took less energy than the standard 'protego' shield. Harry had simply cast it wandlessly and silently. As for the knowledge of where Dean was aiming, Harry was quite proficient at legimancy.

Harry's wand was still at his side, pointed at the floor. In a real fight, what he was doing was on tier with kissing a dragon. However, this was a duel, and Harry was going to get as much fun out of it as he can.

Eventually, Dean's frustration out weighed his self control and he shot a bellowed "Reducto!" at Harry. Harry snapped to attention in a second and punched the spell back at the foolish Gryffindor. If that spell had hit a vital organ or his head, Harry would be dead. Harry didn't like attempts on his life. Dean dived to the floor to avoid the spell and Harry raised his wand for the first time since he had saluted. The nightmare curse flew towards the boy trying to get back on his feet. For the first second, nothing happened and Dean stood up, pointing his wand at Harry. The next second, Dean had a look of terror on his face and was trying to back away. The Gryffindor fell to the floor and continued to try and back up. His screams filled the air as he threw his wand at the invisible phantoms.

Harry, victor by disarming, stepped off the platform and watched dispassionately as Dean was dragged away by two students. Dean would need a calming drought and Madame Pomfrey would insist he stays the night. Harry wouldn't lose sleep over it.

The nightmare curse was quite a piece of work. People claimed that a boggart took the form of what you most fear, but that wasn't true. If you, for instance, feared the ending of the world, the boggart would just show you destruction and chaos. The nightmare curse actually made the person think the world around them was what they most feared. Harry briefly wondered what Dean had seen, but decided he didn't care. Instead, he turned his head and looked at Jason. The boy was regarding Harry with fear, something Harry relished in. A brief probe into Jason's surface thoughts showed Harry fear, apprehension, and self-doubt. Harry took his previous seat, watching the rest of the duels with a bored expression. Inside, he was smiling a smile that would have scared a dementor. Like he said before, this tournament was going to be fun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Looks like Harry is going to have some fun. The Neville bit was fun for me. He always seemed like an underrated character who shouldn't have been so one-dimensional. Hint: Other underrated characters ahead.

Harry is a golden eagle because being a bird is just friggin' cool. I couldn't do a phoenix because Harry is **not** the stupid light wizard he was in the book. I couldn't do my first choice of a peregrine falcon because that's been done to death and back again. So I chose a golden eagle, be happy. I had half a mind to have Harry turn into a roc from Egyptian mythology. Imagine the look on Voldie's face when that comes flying at him.

School is starting so my posts are going to probably slow down (yeah I know, slower than they are now). Hope you all enjoyed it and I suggest commenting. It'll get me to update sooner.


	9. Chapter 8: A Wink, a Smile, and a Shake

Disclaimer: Most of these things don't belong to me, unless I'm J.K. Rowling and no one told me. In which case, some one owes me a lot of money.

**Chapter 8: A Wink, a Smile, and a Shake of the Hips**

In the week following the preliminary duels, whispers followed Harry in the hallway. He couldn't understand what Jason enjoyed about being gawked at, it was frankly irritating. The upper year Gyrffindors tried there very best to corner Harry for what he had done to Dean. True, he might have over powered the spell a tad and Dean was still enjoying a vacation in St. Mungos for a mind healing, but for them to attack an adversary who had proven himself stronger than them? Honestly, Gryffindors were supposed to be brave, not suicidal.

The only upside to Gryffindor's renewed love of violence was the Slytherins fought for Harry. True, it was less for Harry than it was to spite Gryffindor, but as a Slytherin, Harry accepted almost any help he could get.

Harry, along with the rest of the school, was waiting for the next set of duels to be announced. The rest of duels after Harry had occurred without any really noteworthy incidents. Zachariah Smith and Weasley showed Hogwarts the meritocracy that it allowed to walk its halls. The duel was bland, stiff, and downright boring. Weasley won with a dumb luck. Smith dodged into Weasley's poorly aimed stunner, allowing the freckled dunce to continue in what he braggingly referred to as his "quest for glory." And he wondered why girls didn't like him.

Ernie Miller defeated Padma Patil with a bit of interesting Transfiguration the no one expected from the Hufflepuff. He managed to turn part of the stage into fire ants that then were directed at Patil. She could have at least not shrieked so loudly. Harry thought she needed to learn how to lose with dignity.

The next duel was between Malfoy and Nott. To the sheep that graze in the pasture called Hogwarts, it was an amazing duel filled with fancy foot work, flashy spells, and the more powerful Malfoy, a glorious victory. Yes, it seemed to the slack jawed audience that Malfoy was done playing with his opponent and beat Nott in a blaze of skill and speed. Little idiots should learn a bit of background history behind the two duelists. A brief look into any ministry record will show that Nott's father was one of Lucius' cronies of almost every deatheater raid. Hell, in school, Nott followed Malfoy around like a troll on love potions. It was for that reasoning that Harry did not buy the smallest fraction of "great wizard trumped by greater wizard." The duel only showed that Malfoy had an outrageously large ego and willing pawns. It showed to the unwary onlooker that Malfoy was magically powerful and it showed the wary onlooker that he had political power. It was brilliant move that Harry concluded was orchestrated by Lucius. It also showed that Malfoy was barking loudly to disguise his lack of teeth.

The final duel was one that Harry actually enjoyed. Blaise wiped the floor with Goldstein and showed Hogwarts that Slytherins had the real brains. The Ravenclaw would stop after every spell it see if it worked and even looked around once to see if a teacher would award him points. Blaise didn't have the same spell knowledge to draw off of, so he opted to actually fight. His spells came fast and accurately, if a little weak. It was a pity he was already signed up for the "dark lord boot camp."

Did Dumbly even know he was training the next generation of deatheaters? He's not supposed to be stupid, but sometimes Harry wondered. Maybe he was just misguided, or delusional. Honestly, who else would rest so heavily on the belief of second chances? If Harry were a dark lord, he would send a werewolf to Dumbledore under the guise of wanting to start fresh. When the full moon roles around, who has to answer to all the angry parents with bitten kids? Why do you even need an assassin when you have an army of angry parents?

************************************************************************

Harry's next few charms classes were a review of the duels. Flitwick showed them different tactics, new shields, and ways to outsmart your opponent. He really shouldn't have wasted the time. Three fourths of the class would just stick to the basic "point and shoot stunners" and the remaining fourth would concentrate so hard on the technique, they would lose the duel. Harry had much better instructions from reading Salazar's extensive books. The man was sadistic, ill-hearted, and started to go crazy towards the end, but damn did he know his material. That's why instead of Harry paying attention to Binn's drowning, he had set a quill to take notes and was reading Salazar's book on dueling, titled _Dangerous Dueling_. Page 204 went something like…

_Cutting curses are one of my favorite weapons in a duel. They are legal, require only a small amount of power, fast moving, and what opponent can fight without a head? If you're willing to sacrifice a little more energy, you can cast a cursed cutter which will cause the wound to get infected, cause extra pain, or any other equally sought after additions. Cutting curses are also very useful against a large amount of enemies due to the satisfactory screaming you can't get with the killing curse. It unnerves the other fighters the way an AK never could. A person can't block a killing curse, so what? A blind person can't block any spell for that matter, so hit them with a blindness spell. If their shields are too strong, go for the surrounding areas. Most of the commonly used shields don't block against physical attacks, so hit the ground with a blasting curse and the shrapnel will get stuck in their legs. I once hit an opponent wizard with a severing curse in the legs. It didn't fully work because he was wearing a full suit of magical armor, but it was enough to get him on the ground. He could still maintain a good shield, so I hit the ground with a freezing charm and then a blasting hex. The shards of dirt went through the eye slits in his helmet and killed him. The best part was his son was watching. 'Course the little prick hunted me down and tried to kill me. I won that too, but I lost one of my favorite daggers in the battle. It was coated in venom from my new pet…_

Harry couldn't really believe what madness had allowed the other founders to allow the man to teach, but he supposed it was a different time and all. Harry had learned tons from the long dead wizard; he just never wanted to be in the same room with him, ever. Harry didn't want to be in the same room with his heir either; maybe it's hereditary.

************************************************************************

Harry looked at the wizard facing him on the platform. Blaise was wearing the same blank expression that the Slytherins were expected to master. The weak occlumancy shields stopped Harry from invading Blaise's mind. It wasn't that he couldn't but that Blaise could feel his shields breaking and know Harry was doing legilimency. It wasn't illegal in a duel like this, but it would give away one of Harry's talents.

When Flitwick's tiny voice called out "three" neither opponent moved for a few seconds. Then as one, both of them shot spells. Blaise fired a temporary paralysis spell at Harry. It would have paralyzed his entire body for a few hours if it had hit. Harder to shield then the standard _petrificus totalus_, it was the choice of spells for deatheaters when taking prisoners. It also showed Harry that Blaise was taking this fight seriously and not underestimating him. Harry dodged the spell while Blaise tried shield against Harry's banana yellow spell. Blaise looked surprised as his shield shattered into countless shards when the spell connected. Harry smile and started casting in earnest. The spell was a favorite of Rowena Ravenclaw that Salazar had written about. It was useless unless it hit a magical shield, but if it did, it would shatter even the strongest shield. Blaise was on the defensive and Harry had no intention of letting up. The future death eater wasn't even able to shoot back more than a couple spells which Harry calmly sidestepped. Blaise's dodging was quite good, even for a chaser, and he had only been hit by a few minor spells, evident by the lead robes and left arm encased in ice. Harry had been aiming for his right arm, but his opponent had turned.

Eventually, Blaise was hit by a rampaging hippo, transfigured from the ice Blaise had sliced off. Harry was declared the winner, and Madame Pomfrey rushed to the fallen boy. For an opening duel, it had been long and one-sided. It taught Harry a lesson that one minor thing, like a shield breaking, can easily tip a duel.

Harry sat down to watch Weasley and Greengrass take the stage. Greengrass seemed to take "one thing off" lesson to heart as she walked in a way that could be described as seductive and shot Weasley a wink. The dumb idiot was actually drooling and almost failed to take the proper stance and salute. Greengrass, meanwhile, was shaking her hips a little more than necessary as she got into position. She had a lazy smile on her face as she faced the red haired weasel. The duel was over before it started. Weasley was too busy staring at his opponent's body to notice the spells headed his way. The first was a temporary blindness spell (Greengrass would later say it was poetic justice for the way he was eyeing her) and the second was a stunner. The crowed was laughing at Weasley or staring at Greengrass; the girl could hold her own with a Veela. With half the duels of the night ending quickly, the crowed was ready for a good long fight.

Jason Potter, chosen one extraordinaire, and Ernie Miller, the last Hufflepuff, took the stage. Well, the crowed did get its long match. The two traded spells, both dodging and shielding (Jason preferred dodging, something Harry noted). The match was what you would expect from a pair of novice duelists. Ernie Miller did try a bit of NEWT transfiguration, but he was interrupted before he could finish and his grizzly bear turned back into part of the wooden stage. Jason won the duel with a bit of spell-chaining, the one indication he had prior training. It was a common technique used by professional duelists where they turned one wand motion into another, completing spells faster. The average professional dueler could probably do seven spells in five seconds, but Jason only managed three in four seconds. The stunner broke through Miller's shield and the disarming jinx finally got him, ending the five minute duel. Harry was impressed Jason could spell-chain, but considering it was the only skill the "chosen one had shown" it was rather pathetic.

The final two still remaining in the tournament walked up to the stage for the night's last duel. Neville Longbottom had a scowl on his face to rival Snape's but Malfoy had his usual smirk. On Flitwick's mark, both raised their wands and spells shot forward.

************************************************************************

Harry walked out of the Great hall, disgusted. Malfoy had beaten Neville quite badly. The albino ponce actually had training, and even if Harry hated to admit it, skill. Poor Neville wasn't able to get his revenge, but instead, a stay at the hospital wing.

If that was not enough, Jason almost lost. How could Harry defeat Jason if he lost before they faced each other? Dumbledore had set up the tournament so Jason had been fighting the easiest opponents so far, but in the semi-finals, Jason would have to fight one of the three remaining Slytherins. Harry wondered how Dumbledore would keep his golden boy in the tournament the next round.

Harry passed two second or third year Ravenclaws discussing what a great style Jason had been using. It was almost impossible to resist sneering, but Harry somehow managed. His legilimency had quite plainly showed him the panic filled mind of his former twin. So much for the brave Gryffindor.

Harry headed back for his chamber. He had promised to tell Shelia the outcome of the duels. The basilisk didn't fully understand the concept of fighting for entertainment. She had quite insistently said that fighting should be reserved for self-defense, territory gain, or finding a mate. Who knew the most poisonous snake in the world didn't like fighting. With the semi-finals two weeks away, Harry could relax and dodge Malfoy's usual cronies. All was good and well at Hoggy Hogwarts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I'm really sorry that this took so long. I don't have any excuse except the usual: writer's block (had a hard time coming up with something for Harry and Blaise's duel), school, and such.

If it's any consultation, the semi-finals consist of Harry vs. Draco and Jason vs. Greengrass. Greengrass better pull a Moody if she wants to get through this thing.

Review, comment, do a somersault. It's all good.


End file.
